Provide maintenance of a variety of animals (mice, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs), breeding of several strains of mice, generation of antisera, collection of tissues and fluids from live and dead animals, autopsy and tissue preparation for histology and electron microscopy, administration of medical preparations, and observation of experimental animals.